Taciturn Passion
by SilverLining2
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are sworn enemies...or so Lily thinks. But what if the hate is just an illusion?
1. An Enemy

Lily Evans ran through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station. Her trolley squealed as she halted, looking at the train.  
  
"Finally, you made it." Selene Lune, Lily's best friend, grinned at Lily's fatigue.  
  
"It's not my fault," Lily protested, her long auburn hair swishing in the slight breeze.  
  
"I'm sure." Selene laughed. "Was it the alarm clock?"  
  
"You know, Selene, you really are a pain sometimes." Lily laughed. Suddenly, someone ran into her from behind and knocked her over.  
  
"Oops." A familiar male voice said. Lily saw red. She looked over at the boy who knocked her over.  
  
"James Potter." Lily said disgustedly. "I should have known."  
  
"Lily Evans." James' voice matched Lily's. "Of all the girls I'd have to run into.Lily Evans. Why me? And why not even a PRETTY girl?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter." Selene glared at James.  
  
"Oh, come on, Selene-now you, on the other hand-I could deal with you."  
  
"Potter," Selene voice dripped with anger and hatred. "I am going to give you 10 seconds to get out of here."  
  
"Oh, come on, Selene. You know you want me." James got up from Lily and walked over to Selene.  
  
Selene's blue-gray eyes were fiery pits of rage. "I would never want a despicable mess like you. Not in a million years. Now beat it, before I tell McGonagall who really set off the Filibusters in the Common Room."  
  
James smirked, but gathered his trolley and left. Selene kneeled down and helped Lily pick up her things. "Are you okay?" Selene asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily gave Selene a shaky smile.  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"It's just my arm."  
  
"Lily, let me see."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Let me see, Lily."  
  
Lily held out her slashed arm carefully, wincing slightly. James' trolley had run over it, leaving a large gouge. "It's not bad."  
  
"You're bleeding everywhere!" Selene cried. "Oh, when I get my hands on that stupid-"  
  
"Is everything all right, Lily?" Sirius Black, one of Lily's other good friends, noticed Selene's panic.  
  
"Your asshole of a best friend almost killed Lily!" Selene yelled. "Sirius, how can you be friends with someone like James Potter?"  
  
"He's not that bad." Sirius grinned. He turned to Lily and sobered up. "Can I see where he hurt you?"  
  
Lily held out her arm to Sirius. "It's not bad, really. Selene just-"  
  
"Lily, you need Madam Pomfrey to look at that for you." Sirius said softly. "That's really a horrid cut."  
  
"She's at Hogwarts. We won't be getting there until tonight." Selene told Sirius. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "You're not going to like this, but it's probably the only thing we can do."  
  
Lily looked at the floor. She was horribly embarrassed. She hated being the center of attention, and she usually wasn't. She just wanted the cut to go away, so she'd stop being the center. "Whatever it is, it's a good idea." She said quietly.  
  
Sirius looked surprised. "Okay then, Lily. Can you get up? James is right over there."  
  
"JAMES?" Selene shrieked, taken aback. "No. Lily, come on. We are NOT going to get James Potter's assistance."  
  
"It's the only option, Selene." Lily stood up, gripping her arm. The red blood seeped through her fingers and she groaned.  
  
"Can you make it over there, Lily?" Sirius asked, concerned.  
  
"I can make it," Lily smiled. Sirius held her other arm, nonetheless, and led her over to where Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter stood.  
  
"Sirius," Pettigrew said smarmily, "What is SHE doing here?"  
  
"SHE is here because SHE is my best friend apart from you three." Sirius glared at Pettigrew. "She's hurt."  
  
Lily's face flooded with embarrassment as James' brown eyes locked onto her own vibrant green ones. "Did I hurt you?" James asked. Lily was surprised-he actually sounded concerned.  
  
"My arm," She said quietly. She held it out and James grimaced.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not." Lily snorted.  
  
"Maybe I'm not, but I don't like to see people hurt." James looked at Sirius. "I have my wand in my robes, but if I get caught-"  
  
"The train is almost ready to live. Let's board and Lily can come sit with us for a few minutes. I'll ward the door." Remus Lupin said. He was the only Gryffindor to match Lily's shyness.  
  
"Is that okay with you, Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"There's no room for her to sit with all four of us." Pettigrew smirked. Lily shivered. She found him unbearably rude, possibly even more so than Potter.  
  
"Then I suppose she'll just have to sit with three of us." Sirius smiled at Pettigrew. "And Peter, everyone has a job but you."  
  
Pettigrew glared and sulked off. Sirius took Lily's trunks as the train whistled. "Follow us," Remus said, taking another of Lily's bags. James took Lily's guitar case and they began to walk down the hall.  
  
"But Selene-" Lily started, but Sirius interrupted her.  
  
"Lune has her own crowd. Don't worry about her." Sirius said.  
  
"I know, but she has my new necklace."  
  
"Can't you get it at Hogwarts, or are you too impatient?" James snapped.  
  
"Impatient? Me? At least I don't have a wand up my ass," Lily glared.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. James smirked. "Oh, really? After all this time."  
  
"Fuck you." Lily said.  
  
"Love you too." James sneered.  
  
"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends-" Sirius sung. Lily and James shot him twin dirty looks and he grinned.  
  
Finally, Sirius tugged Lily into a compartment far out of anyone's way. Remus pointed his wand at the door once they were all inside and muttered some quick words under his breath. The door disappeared. "Wards good," Remus said.  
  
Sirius squeezed Lily's hand. "Are you going to be okay? It might be painful, James is no Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Lily looked at Sirius, then at James. She scrambled onto Sirius' lap and then smiled. "Now that I can crush you, it's okay." She smiled.  
  
Sirius chortled. "Mmm hmm. Let's see. 5'5", 96 pounds. Oh, yes, I'm sure you can do some damage."  
  
Lily stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, a flick of a wand in the corner of her eye alerted her. A stinging pain made her cry out in agony. She whimpered and James laughed. "It's better when you're not prepared."  
  
"You made it hurt more! Sirius, he purposefully made me be in pain."  
  
"C'mon Lily, you're a top-notch Chaser. I don't think that hurt you much." Sirius said.  
  
"Do you want to stay here with us, or go back and try to find Selene?" Remus asked.  
  
"Selene is impossible once she gets on the train." Lily said. "Then again, James Potter is here. Certain death. Sirius, will you protect me?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Then I'll stay here." Lily laughed and scrambled back onto the cushioned bench of the compartment. She lay her head down in Sirius' lap, her red hair spraying over his pants. "You ok, Sirius?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius smiled. "Get some sleep, Lily."  
  
Lily smiled and looked over at James. She saw a flicker of anger, resentment, and even jealousy in his blue eyes. She thought in confusion for a minute and then drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	2. Blackness

"Evans, wake up." James Potter shook Lily awake.  
  
"Ungh." Lily groaned. "Where's Sirius?"  
  
"He left." James rolled his eyes. "What, are you going out with him or something?"  
  
Lily glared. "He and Selene are my best friends."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." James said, clearly irritated.  
  
"We did it!" Sirius let out a cry of victory as he entered the compartment again.  
  
"Did what?" Lily asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Lils." Sirius bent down and gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek. "We brought you a chocolate frog."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks. Did what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Tell me," Lily whined.  
  
"Just found Longbottom's pet." Remus said. "He was asking us where it was for hours."  
  
"Was I really asleep that long?" Lily shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You slept like the dead," James scoffed. "Then again, you look like the dead, too."  
  
"Shut up." Lily glowered at James and then stretched, revealing more of her abs than she had wanted. She blushed and tugged her shirt back down.  
  
"We found Lune, if you want to go join her." Sirius sat down. "She has room."  
  
Lily looked over at Potter's smirking mouth. "I want to go join her." Lily said.  
  
"I thought so." Sirius looked at James, a reprimanding look in his dark eyes. "I'll take you over there. Do you need anything?"  
  
"My robes and my wand, I guess." Lily said, suddenly uncomfortable about James' irritatingly sharp eyes on her. She silently thanked whatever Power there was out there that the intense look was clouded by his glasses.  
  
"C'mon, then." Sirius took Lily's arm and handed her the black, billowing Hogwarts robes inscribed with 'Lily Evans'. He took her down the hall until they reached one of the middle compartments and then let her go. "I'll see you at Hogwarts." He smiled.  
  
"See you." Lily hugged Sirius lightly and stepped into Selene's compartment.  
  
Selene rose. "Oh, Lily! Was it horrible?" She embraced Lily and then invited her to sit. Lily noticed with thankfulness that Selene's compartment was one of the only two-person ones.  
  
"I slept through most of it, thankfully." Lily sighed and sat down. "Sirius let me use him as a pillow."  
  
"Sirius fancies you!" Selene grinned, her pale face lighting up with excitement.  
  
"He certainly does not."  
  
"Does to."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does to."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Fine, Lily." Selene sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"I won't have an occasion to."  
  
The train lurched to a stop. "What?" Selene and Lily exclaimed as the lights flickered off. Screams and cries of irritation filled the train.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked, panicking. Selene shook her head in oblivion.  
  
"Please do not panic!" Professor McGonagall's booming voice filled the halls. Suddenly, all the screaming stopped. "We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please remain calm. We will back on the track soon."  
  
"Technical difficulties?" Lily heard Sirius grumble outside her and Selene's compartment. "They expect us to believe that?"  
  
"Shh," Remus tried to shush Sirius. Lily and Selene heard an 'oof' as Remus elbowed Sirius. They exchanged a glance and laughed.  
  
"Great job, now they know we're here!" Sirius scolded Remus.  
  
Lily stood and opened the compartment door. "Hello, boys. What can I do for you today?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Hi, Lily." Remus blushed.  
  
"We were just checking to make sure you two were okay, Lils." Sirius grinned. "I see that you are, so I'll leave you in peace now."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Lily tugged on Remus' and Sirius' sleeves and tugged them into the compartment. "Now, explain yourselves."  
  
"Well, you see-" Remus started, obviously flustered.  
  
"We wanted to know if you knew anything about why the power went out." Sirius asked. "Pettigrew seems to be amused."  
  
"Why would I know? You're the ones who hang out with him." Lily said. "I hate Pettigrew."  
  
"Don't we all." Selene laughed. "So are you boys going back to your compartment?"  
  
Remus caught Selene's eye for a second and blushed profusely. "Do you want us to get you anything? Or we'll stay, if you want us to stay. Or go. Or-"  
  
"I think they get it, Remus." Sirius smiled once more at Lily and Selene and tugged Remus out of the compartment.  
  
"He's really cute." Selene said suddenly.  
  
Lily sat down. "Who?"  
  
"Remus Lupin,"  
  
"I thought you didn't like bookworms."  
  
"He isn't a bookworm,"  
  
"He's really shy,"  
  
"So? He's really sexy. Sexy shy guy."  
  
"Your names match."  
  
"Selene Lupin. I like it."  
  
"We're only 16. It's hardly time to be thinking about marriage." Lily scoffed.  
  
"Selene Lupin and Lily Black." Selene teased.  
  
"Okay, now you will die." Lily got up and began to walk over to Selene, who laughed.  
  
"Lily Potter!" Selene cried out, doubling over with laughter. "Lily Snape!"  
  
"Take it back!" Lily began to tickle Selene, making Selene cry out in laughter.  
  
"I can't breathe!"  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I take it back." Selene complied. Lily stood and walked back to her own seat.  
  
"That's better." Lily grinned.  
  
The lights flickered back on and a scratchy voice filled the halls, laughing. Lily and Selene's eyes filled with fright.  
  
"Voldemort." 


End file.
